


Hobbits Night Out

by addie71



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addie71/pseuds/addie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FFFC Prompt:   Drunk/drinking etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hobbits Night Out

Frodo slowly became aware that he was cold and lying on something that felt like stone. He jerked upright and opened his eyes in panic. Relief filled him when he realized he wasn’t back in Mordor. But where was he? The light was dim, and now that his first panic was over, he was thankful, as a dull throbbing pain was making itself known in back of his head. 

“Where am I?” he wondered aloud, and was surprised when a voice out of the dimness answered him.

“You are in the dungeon of the Citadel, my friend.” Frodo could hear amusement in that familiar voice.

“Aragorn?”

“Yes, Frodo, and I was very surprised to hear of your confinement here.”

“But what happened, Aragorn? Why did I wake up here, and where are the others? The last thing I remember was going down to the Sixth Circle for a drink with Sam, Merry, Pippin and Gimli.”

Frodo saw Aragorn grin in the dim light. “The others are all fine and sleeping it off in their own… ‘chambers’. According to the innkeeper’s report, it sounds as though you hobbits might, in the future, want to refrain from playing drinking games with Dwarves.”


End file.
